With the development of technologies, the integration of the biotechnology and the electromechanical technology provides a variety of emerging applications. For example, detecting the muscle activity and analyzing the changes in body movements, thus can apply these body movements to game control, presentation control and appliance control.
Nowadays, an Electromyogram (EMG) signal is primarily used for detection of the muscle activity. Muscle contraction will generate an action potential. The greater the contraction amplitude is, the larger the action potential will be. The EMG signal records the changes in the action potential of an operating agonist muscle system. Here, the operating agonist muscle system is a muscle system which includes muscle cells, connective tissue, blood vessel, nerve fibers, etc.
However, when the user sweats, measuring the EMG signal is affected easily. Moreover, the EMG signal should be measured in a large enough area.